


Mickey Does Kegels

by Bex90



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic!Gallavich, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on the prompt: Mickey does Kegels.





	Mickey Does Kegels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chunkytree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunkytree/gifts).



> So this is by far the strangest prompt I've received. I had no idea what to do with it, that's why it's taken so long to write. Hopefully I've done a decent job for you Chunkytree from Tumblr, you awesome weirdo.

“Fuck!” 

Ian was pushed into the wall as Mickey dashed past him on his way to the bathroom.  
“What the hell, Mick?” Ian grumbled as he rubbed at his arm and stared at his husband to was now sitting on the toilet with his pants around his ankles.  
“I swear to god my bladder is the size of a fucking grape these days” Mickey said as way of explanation as he stood and pulled his pants back up. “You gonna move?”  
Ian shook his head, glancing pointedly at the sink. “I’m trying to teach our kids good hygiene habits”  
Mickey rolled his eyes but turned and quickly washed his hands before turning back to Ian. “Happy?”  
Ian smirked as he stalked forward, pushing Mickey back against the sink. He maintained eye contact as he reached around the older man and flushed the toilet.  
“Now I am” Ian chuckled as he washed his own hands and flicked water in Mickey’s face before dashing out of the bathroom.  
“You’re fucking dead Gallagher!” Mickey shouted without a single ounce of bite before taking off after his husband.

~~~~~

“You alright, Mickey?” Fiona asked. They were standing in the Gallagher kitchen waiting for the sink to fill up. They were on washup duty. Mickey was chewing on his bottom lip and trying desperately to focus on anything else but the running water. He was also pulling a ridiculous face that had Fiona near laughter.  
“Fuck” Mickey said before dashing across the room and slamming the toilet door closed.  
“That been happening a lot?” Fiona asked when Mickey remerged, his hands wet. She reached over and turned the tap off before pulled the first dirty dish into the hot soapy water.  
“Too fucking often” Mickey muttered. He picked up the dish towel and dried his hands before picking up the plate Fiona was holding out to him.  
“Maybe you should see someone about it” Fiona suggested casually.  
“Why the fuck would I do that?” Mickey scoffed at the idea.  
Fiona shrugged. “It’ll only get worse until you treat it”  
“Bullshit, I’m fine” Mickey shook his head. His sister-in-law was mad. He didn’t need to see a doctor. He’d had enough of doctors for a lifetime thank you very much.  
Fiona turned the tap back on but didn’t say anything, just pinned him with a stare, one that was very similar to Ian’s when he was trying to make a point. It took all of ten seconds before Mickey caved, dashing back to the toilet.  
“You gonna tell me what this is?” Mickey asked when he returned and they fell into a rhythm as they cleaned up together.  
“After pregnancy a person’s pelvic muscles can weaken” Fiona shrugged. “It’s pretty common, happened to both Debs and Vee”  
“How’d they fix it?” Mickey asked.  
“Diapers” Fiona deadpanned before breaking out into a fit of laughter at Mickey’s horrified look. “I’m kidding. Their doctors gave them both some exercises to strengthen the muscles”  
“What kind of exercises?” Mickey stacked the now dry plates and carried them over to the cupboard.  
“Debs’ doctor called them Kegels. Apparently you just clench a certain group of muscles” Fiona explained as she wiped down the bench. “But go to your doctor and they’ll explain it properly”

~~~~~  
“How’d you go?” Ian asked a few days later. Mickey had just walked through the door and was instantly assaulted by a mini Ian. Mickey picked the little boy up and blew a raspberry on his cheek in greeting. The wet action delighted the youngster, who squirmed in his dad’s arms.  
“Not even a hello” Mickey spoke to his son. “Daddy’s very rude, Ollie”  
“You gotta say hello to papa!” Ollie scolded Ian.  
“Go find your brother” Ian pulled the little boy from Mickey’s arms and placed him on the ground. Ollie scurried off without a second glance at his fathers’.  
“Hello papa” Ian whispered, pulling Mickey into a kiss. “Am I allowed to ask now?”  
“I felt fuckin’ stupid, that’s how it went” Mickey grumped as he pulled off his backpack and coat before following Ian into the kitchen. “Doc gave me some exercises to do” He leant on his elbows on the bench as Ian stirred a pot on the stove.  
“So Fi was right” Ian replied before holding out a wooden spoon laden with beef stew to Mickey. “Taste this, it’s missing something”  
“Don’t tell her that” Mickey spoke around the spoon. “Salt”  
Ian put the spoon to his own lips before nodding and reaching for the salt. They fell silent as Ian continued to cook dinner. Ian turned and watched Mickey curiously out of the corner of his eye. The older man hunched his shoulders and closed his eyes, like he was concentrating hard. Then it dawned on Ian and he quickly picked up a clean wooden spoon.  
“Don’t do your fucking ass exercises in my kitchen!” Ian swatted Mickey with the spoon.  
“Hey!” Mickey dodged the spoon, cackling. “They’re called Kegels!”  
“I don’t care what they’re called! You won’t do them in my damn kitchen” Ian said. He tossed the spoon into the sink before turning back to the stove. “Go get the boys, this is ready”

~~~~~

A few weeks later found Mickey and Ian together at the Alibi. Fiona offered to babysit so the husbands could have a night out. It was nice to have a night alone every so often.  
“You gonna take your shot anytime soon? I’m getting old here” Ian teased as he stared at Mickey from across the pool table. Mickey was leant over the table, his cue poised but his eyes were closed. Mickey ignored his husband’s teasing as he focused on squeezing his muscles together. He hated admitting it but the exercises were helping. He’d only been doing them for a few weeks and it was already easier to hold on when he had to.  
“Mickey!” Ian exclaimed, poking him with his pool cue. “You’re doing them right now aren’t you?”  
“Fuck off Gallagher, whatever helps right?” Mickey lined up his pool cue and took his shot, sending one of the balls straight into the pocket. He moved around the table and closer to Ian. Before Mickey could line up his next shot Ian had him pinned against the pool table.  
“You wanna show me how tight those exercises make your ass?” Ian whispered hotly in Mickey’s ear, nibbling at the lobe. The older man didn’t even bother to explain it wasn’t his ass muscles he was strengthening as he dropped his cue and pulled a laughing Ian towards the Alibi bathrooms.


End file.
